Evelyn Mare Knight (Legendary Aces)
Evelyn Mare Knight is the wingman of Legendary Ace Allison Bartlett. She participated in the Usean Continental War. She goes by her middle name, Mare. Her callsign is Nightmare. Personality Much like her teenage hero, she is somewhat of an introvert (moreso than York) and possesses a snarky/sarcastic side, at times. However, she is known to be very quiet in front of people she does not know and is very serious regarding most matters. Background Much of her history before joining Mobius Squadron is redacted. Mare graduated high school, earned a bachelor's degree, became a Cadet within the AAF, graduated flight school, and attained the rank of First Lieutenant all before her twentieth birthday. She ended up joining Mobius Squadron as the wingman of Legendary Ace Allison Bartlett and liberating Usea from Erusian control. After that war, Allison and Mare flew in Operation Katina against remnants of Erusea calling themselves "Free Erusea". She has remained as Allison's wingman ever since and has worked on various development projects in the Paragon Military. Once the Emmeria-Estovakia war heated up with the threat of nuclear warfare, she and Allison were called to Emmeria under a Code Zero order, where they helped Garuda Team liberate Emmeria. Biography To be added... Equipment X-03 Dragon(2010-Present) '''- A top secret fighter jet designed by the Paragon's best, capable of the ADM and stealth technology more advanced than that of the F/A-22 Raptor. Capable of flight speeds up to Mach 3.5, or Mach 5.1 without the limiter. '''F/A-22 Raptor \ F/X-22 Paragon Raptor (2005-2010) - '''For its time, the F-22 Raptor was the most advanced aircraft in the air. It possessed various Stealth Technologies and other advanced systems which made it a fearsome aircraft for years. '''F/A-15SN Aurelian Eagle(2002-2004) - '''Due to Aurelia being unable to purchase or create any 5th generation aircraft at the time (1998), they had sought to convert their F-15 inventory into a force which could defeat 5th generation fighters even in 1 to 1 odds with similarly skilled pilots while giving their newly bought carriers a very capable Fleet Defense/Strike Fighter. The majority of F-15SNs are based on F-15Es and F-15SEs and are thought of as a combination of the abandoned F-15N Naval Eagle, the F-15SE Silent Eagle and the F-15 ACTIVE/LANCETS. All Aurelian Eagles are naval capable. ' '''Modified M45A1 CQBP(2005-Present)'- Mare's personal sidearm since 2005. A .45 Caliber(ACP) pistol based on the M1911A1 designed specifically for the marines. It may not have the magazine size or penetration power of the Paragon S40, however, it does have significantly better stopping power. Kimber 1911 Eclipse '''- A trophy pistol from the Usean Continental War. Where Mare received this pistol is unknown but it is safe to say that whatever events transpired were probably personal. Chambered in .45 caliber. Powers and Abilities '''Evolution of Atlantis: A genetic experiment originating in the 1930s. Mare possesses three DNA strands, rather than two, two of which are classified as "Active" in terms of Trait Strength. Individuals with two activate are referred to as "Double Trait", and possess superhuman abilities and significantly slowed aging. Advanced Intelligence: She prefers to keep her IQ a secret, but it is known that she is well above the average due (at the least) in part to her status as a Double Trait. Her involvement in the XF-04 project further emphasizes her intelligence. Superhuman Strength: As a result of her status as a Double Trait, Mare is physically much stronger than the average human, even possessing greater muscle capacity than the strongest weightlifters in the world, while appearing no more muscular than an average athletic human. Superhuman Agility: As a result of her status as a Double Trait, Mare is capable of jumping heights in excess of ten meters or thirty feet and running at speeds that outclass the sprinting speed of the fastest Olympic sprinters. Superhuman Durability: As a result of her status as a Double Trait, Mare is able to withstand g-forces much greater than the average fighter pilot, allowing her to execute maneuvers that normal pilots cannot. Keen Marksman: The full extent of Mare's firearms skills is unknown, but she has great proficiency with firearms as is required of Paragon military personnel. Advanced Combat Instinct: Mare possesses combat instincts greater than most, being almost on par with her flight lead, Allison Bartlett. Melee Fighter: The extent of Mare's melee fighting skills is unknown, but she is physically strong enough to easily take on any Non-Trait. Computer Skills: Mare possesses the proper computer skills to design weapons systems and software. Near Legendary Ace Level Fighter Pilot: Mare is Legendary Ace Allison Bartlett's wingman and is able to keep up with her in combat. Trivia * Mare's callsign, Nightmare, is both a reversal of her middle and last names, Mare and Knight, and a reference to the namesake which the name Mare comes from. It also helps that it is also what enemies think of her as, sometimes. * Mare's blue hair actually resulted from a genetic mutation at birth, believed to be influenced in part by her Evolution of Atlantis DNA. It is unknown if there are other effects as a result of the mutation. Category:Legendary Aces